


Self-destructive

by EdithCushing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithCushing/pseuds/EdithCushing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark had everything he could ever ask for; a successful amount of money, part of the Avengers team, amazing friends. On the other side, Irene Gareth had none of that; jobless, lived in a small apartment in New York, parents’ dead, no friends and bearable amount of money to balance everything out - both completely opposite lives. Irene’s life is suddenly turned around after the events caused by Ivan Vanko. Tony is trying to live his life without Pepper who left him, but failing miserly. Rhodey finds Irene on the streets passed out, he helps her and next thing she knows she is the new assistant to Tony Stark. What’s the problem with this? She can’t stand him. But maybe he just needs her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-destructive

Chapter one – “Yo, tell me whatcha want whatcha really really want”

Tony Stark grumbled as his phone went off deafeningly close to his right ear. Almost sinking of his office chair in his workshop, arms crossed over the table and his head resting on them. With a large whiskey bottle next to him and his tools to his left, evidently this meant last night wasn't a good one. He probably was working since he couldn't sleep, which escalated into drinking, to then drunkenness which could have triggered some major disasters.

Wannabe - The Spice Girls rang loudly in his eardrum, as he flung his head up high as an immediate retaliation, his eyes narrowed from the adjustment of the lighting and loud music. And why did he suddenly change his ringtone? Spotting his phone warily, he gently picked it up and tried to read whoever was ringing him.

You see, since he was hungover all he could read was blurred lines numbers, so when closed his eyes and opening them again slower, it still didn't do anything to help this problem.

Tapping the button to accept the call, he pressed the phone to his ear and spoke, coarsely, "hello?"

"Tony!?" Rhodes replied back, his voice sounded distressed and loud - but yet again Tony was suffering from the after effects of liquor so everything now will definitely be louder than it actually is.

"What is it?" Tony grumbled, he recognised the voice of course, he was his best friend. And he wasn’t being rude; this was in fact Tony’s nice side. Right now, he was too hungover to care. 

"You called me last night, you clearly were drunk...are you doing okay, man?" Rhodes answered.

Tony rubbed his eyes, wanting to sleep a little more but he knew if he did that would lead to nightmares plaguing his dreams. Tony just responded with, "just a rough night, that's all, did I call anyone else?"

Pause. Tony began to worry. He placed his phone down and pressed it on speaker phone. "Rhodes?"

"You called the entire Avengers...and...um, Pepper," Rhodes stuttered.

Tony banged his head against the desk in response. How could he be so stupid? Ringing up his ex was one thing, but ringing up all his friends who now realise what a loner he is? Well, fucking done Tony! Golden medal for you, sunshine.

"No, no, no, buddy, listen, listen, seriously everyone else is fine, you didn't offend anyone, just Pepper was a bit...shocked and embarrassed...Dude! Stop hitting your head on the table, I can hear you getting louder just st-DUDE!" Rhodes rambled on, hoping Tony would eventually stop with the melodramatics.

Once Tony had stopped, he rested his chin on the table and said, "Pepper has moved on hadn't she?"

Another pause. Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes Tony, she has. Some people can't take stressful lives, and your life as an Avenger is tough, and if she can't pull through it beside you then maybe in my opinion, she isn't worth it." Tony was taken back a little, never had Rhodes answered so honestly before. Rhodes answered back before Tony could, "I think..” he paused again and took a deep breath, “you need a new assistant."

Tony immediately replied back, leaping backwards Tony’s back hitting the chair and his fists latch onto the end of the desk. "No. Not happening. Not after Pepper, no, Rhodes."

"Dude, it's been six months, this is your chance to move on and keep moving forward. You are an Avenger, you have responsibilities. Maybe a new assistant will change everything?" Rhodes said.

Pepper was the fourteenth assistant he had, and he thought she was going to be the last. Especially after she became more of an assistant and more of a girlfriend, to which he then wanted her to become his wife. But then she had to leave…which definitely put a damper on things.

"No, they'll either be very boring or really uncontrollably excited to work for me to the point they want to get into my pants," Tony replied, dully.

"I thought it was the other way round?" Rhodes replied with a chuckle, Tony didn’t reply, "look, I don't care what you say, I'm doing it, I'll find one and if you don't like them then I won’t mention a new assistant ever again...deal?"

Tony Stark looked around his messy workshop, beer cans and whisky bottles everywhere. "Sure."

“…although personally, I believe you are to self-destructive to be alone ever but my opinion never matters does it Tony?”

“Alright,” Tony replied, interrupting his friend, “alright buddy, I get you, just one assistant and if that doesn’t work I sign up for a 24/7 babysitter.”

“Okay, see you later,” Rhodes said, laughing.

“Bye,” the phone ended and Tony was alone again.


End file.
